The alicorns' training/Mac talks to Wu
This is how The alicorns' training and Mac talks to Wu goes in The Day Equestria Stood Still. the dojo, the Ninja start training the alicorns Cole: Don't rely on your eyes. Use your ears. enters Dareth: Uh, guys, I'm teaching a class later, so I'd appreciate a clean dojo. alicorns jump above them watches as they power up their horns we cut to the Bounty where Mac sees a picture of Wu, Misako and Garmadon Mac Grimborn: I'd forgotten how pale Garmadon was before his change to evil was complete. enters as he is surprised Wu: Mac, once again, you slip through my defenses. turns to him Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. gives him a cylinder opens it, revealing scrolls Mac Grimborn: Research on the prophecy of the Alicorn princesses. I thought maybe we could go over it together. counts the scrolls Wu: Hmm, my. There's so much. It will take days. feels worst Mac Grimborn: You should've chosen me. Wu: sighs The past is the past. Mac Grimborn: But there's always the future. hear an earthquake Wu: The ground moves. Gayle Gossip: TV EGTV reporter Gayle Gossip on the scene of what appears to be an earthquake rocking the city of Equestria. But it's an earthquake like no other, as scientists have yet to pinpoint the cause. And more frightening still, the aftershocks are getting stronger. Mac Grimborn: You think it might be Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow? Kai: Wouldn't be surprised. We haven't seen them for a while. Predaking: They would never. They are evil, but they would never do anything to put their kingdoms in harm's way. Wu: Predaking is right. They only want to rule alone. This something else. Mac Grimborn: But what? Queen Chrysalis: Drill, baby, drill! is impressed Great Devourer's venom drops everywhere venom drops on Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! Disgusting! This infernal Devourer's venom has seeped everywhere! bumps into Cozy Queen Chrysalis: Why are we stopping? Cozy Glow: I hit something. We can't get through. Queen Chrysalis: Nonsense! There is no such thing. find a wall Tirek: It's ancient. Perhaps older than our ancestors. the Dark Island, Grogar struggles to climb up a cliff he finally makes it is enraged Grogar: This is madness! You test me? Grogar? Equestria's first ruler? The Overlord: Patience, Grogar. All will make sense in time. For now, follow my instructions. Grogar: To what end? What is so important at the top of this cliff? The Overlord: The key to the greatest army ever seen. And the means to the greatest weapon ever known. Grogar: What good will any of this do for me, marooned on this inhabited island? How will I return to Equestria? The Overlord: My master plan has been in the works since the beginning of time. Every piece moves in perfect harmony like the gears of clock, slowly shifting the balance of power back to darkness. Every piece, that is, but you. Grogar: Alright, then! jumps on another cliff Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes